Ronins in Hyrule
by Lady Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date
Summary: The Old Ronins have kids now its their turn to save the World. But the Old Ronins are missing. Now the New Ronins need to find their parents. Some R&R. Enjoy. RyoxNaste, SeijixAngel
1. Opening

_**Opening**_

* * *

**Old Ronins:**

Touma Hashiba: Second man in command after Ryo. Trooper of Strata (Heavens). He's also like a Brother to the others. Father to Aiko.  
Touma's Picture: Touma Looking Surprised

Seiji Date: Usually serious and somewhat laconic one in the group until Angel Sanada came along. Trooper of Halo (Numbis). He's also Angel's Lover and Huband. He's like a Brother to the others. Father to Link and Sophia and Uncle to Hariel.  
Seiji's Picture: Seiji Being Happy

Angel Sanada-Date: Sister of Ryo, Trooper of Loyalty. She's like a Mother to Jun who lost his parents. She's like a Sister to the Troopers except for Seiji who she loves. She's also Seiji's Lover and Wife. Mother to Link and Sophia and Aunt to Hariel who was named of her Grandfather by her Brother.  
Angel's Picture: Angel Kinda Being Happy

Ryo Sanada: Leader of the Samurai Troopers. Brother of Angel Sanada, Trooper of Wildfire. He is like a Brother to the other Troopers and to Jun. Husband to Naste and Father to Hariel who he named after his Grandfather. Uncle to Link and Sophia.  
Ryo's Picture: Ryo Smiling

Shin Mori: Shin is the sweet, friendly, easy-going one. Trooper of Torrent. He's also like a Brother to the others. Father to Verity.  
Shin's Picture: Shin Laughing

Shu Lei-Fan: Impulisive, feisty and courageous one evem the Chinese descent. Trooper of Hardrock (Stone). He's also like a Brother to the others. Father to Xinghua.  
Shu's Picture: Shu Surprised

Byakuen(White Blaze): Ryo's and Angel's "Pet".  
Byakuen's Picture: Byakuen Has a Sword in his Mouth

Naste Yagyu-Sanada: Helper and close friend to the Troopers. She's like a Sister to the others. Wife to Ryo. Aunt and Mother to Hariel, Link and Sophia.  
Naste's Picture: Naste Posing

Jun Yamano: Also a helper and close friend even a little Brother to the others. He hangs around with Angel like a son because she help him overcome his lost to his parents. Father to Akihio (Akio).  
Jun's Picture: Weird Picture of Jun in School Uniform

Shiten: Former Warlord of Demons until his armor transform into the armor of Loyalty for Angel who is the next bearer. He's like a father to Ryo and Angel. Foster Grandfather to Hariel, Link and Sophia.  
Shiten's Picture: Nice Picture of Shiten

* * *

**New Ronins:**

Aiko Hashiba: Aiko is the Daughter of Toma (Rowan) Hashiba. She took over the Armor of Stara which belongs to her father. Aiko is the second in command of the the New Ronin Warriors who is now being leaded by Hariel Sanada, Ryo's son. She is being friends with the other. Aiko was confuse when her father went missing with his friends.  
Aiko's Picture: Aiko Smiling Sexy-way

Link Date-Sanada: Link is the Son of Seiji (Sage) Date and Angel Sanada-Date, the Brother of Sophia Sanada-Date, the Nephew of Ryo Sanada and Nesta (Mai) Yagyu (Koji)-Sanada, and the Cousin of Hariel Sanada. He is the Foster Grandson of Shiten (Anubis) because of his real Grandfather died before his birth, and is the Great-Grandson of Hariel. Link took over the Armor of Halo which belongs to his father. He had to take care of his Sister Sophia right after his parents went missing also and wants know why though.  
Link's Picture: Link Looking Worry with Flowers Around him

Sophia Sanada-Date: Sophia is the Daughter of Seiji (Sage) Date and Angel Sanada-Date, the Sister of Link Date, the Niece of Ryo Sanada and Nesta (Mai) Yagyu (Koji)-Sanada, and the Cousin of Hariel Sanada. She is the Foster Granddaughter of Shiten (Anubis) because of her real Grandfather died before her birth, and is the Great-Granddaughter of Hariel. Sophia took over the Armor of Loyalty which belongs to her mother. She hangs out with her friends but mostly with her Brother Link and her Cousin Hariel. Sophia helps her Brother Link with family things. She also looks up her about the past of her father and mother. But mostly her mother's side. Sophia tries to figure out what happen to her parents also ehen they went missing.  
Sophia's Picture: Sophia Smiling Wearing a Hat

Hariel Sanada: Hariel is the Son of Ryo Sanada and Nesta (Mai) Yagyu (Koji)-Sanada, the Nephew of Seiji (Sage) Date and Angel Sanada-Date, and the Cousin of Link and Sophia Date-Sanada. He is the Foster Grandson of Shiten (Anubis) because of his real Grandfather died before his birth, and is the Great-Grandson of Hariel. Hariel took over the Armor of Wildfire which belongs to his father. He is the Leader of the New Ronin Warriors. He will do a good job like his father and great-grandfather. Hariel got mad when his parents went missing without a word.  
Hariel's Picture: Hariel in Japanese/Chinese Clothes

Verity Mori: Verity is the Daughter of Shin (Cye) Mori. She took over the Armor of Torrent which belongs to her father. Verity loves to swimming and water sports like her father. Her name 'Verity' means 'Trust'. She was so worry when her father went missing with Ryo and the others.  
Verity's Picture: Verity Listening Music

Xinghua Lei-Fan: Xinghua is the Son of Shu (Kento) Lei-Fan and Leah Lei-Fan(Bolin). He took over the Armor of Hardrock which belongs to his father. Xinghua enjoys hanging out with his friends, do Kung Fu, working out and even eatting. He found out his father is a Chinese decent so it makes him one too. tries to help to finds out what happen to his father and the others.  
Xinghua's Picture: Xinghua Looking Surprise

Akihio (Akio) Yamano: Akihio is the Son of Jun (Yuli/Ully) Yamano. He found himself lost once his father went missing. Akihio bump into Sophia and Link when they foound him. So he stay with Sophia, Link and Hariel because his father stay with their parent when he was little also. Akihio wish his father was with him right now.  
Akihio's Picture: Akihio Looks Worry

* * *

_**Intro**_

Something happen to the Old Ronin Warriors and their friends and family. So it's up to their kids. What will the New Ronin Warriors do if they couldn't find their parents. Will they solve the puzzle to save the Past, Present and the Future? There's some old friends who don't know the New Ronins and why? Are the New Ronins from other world like their parents? The new Ronins leaded by Hariel Sanada. Well read on to find out! Enjoy! Now the Story.


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 01**

**Family Members Lost

* * *

**

At the mansion where everyone lived together, a girl named Aiko Hashiba was pacing worrily way, she seems so worry about her Father and looks at her friends. "Any reason why my father went missing? Or an idea why?" she asked the boy named Link Date.

"I have no idea why," Link answered. His Sister named Sophia Date took care of a young boy namd Akihio Yamano who they call him by his nickname Akio. Their Cousin, named Hariel Sanada was pissed. The girl named Verity Mori was cooking for lunch, while a boy named Xinghua Lei-Fan is doing some Kung Fu moves in the backyard.

Sophia notice her Foster Grandfather Anubis wasn't in his room. So she ran down the stairs. "Link! Hariel! Grandfather Anubis isn't in his room!" Sophia said.

"You gotta be kidding Coz," Hariel said. Sophia nodded.

"No, I'm not Hariel," she said. Hariel and Link came up to see that Anubis wasn't in his room.

"Well at least we know that he'll be with Dad, Mom, Uncle Ryo and Aunt Mai," Link said. Hariel and Sophia. It was lunchtime, everyone were eatting quietly when Akihio speak up.

"Will we see our families again?" he asked.

Verity smiled at Akihio. "We don't know yet Akio, we need to know where they are anyway," Verity answered.

"I agree," Xinghua said in agreement. After lunch, Verity, Xinghua, Aiko, Link, Hariel, Sophia, and Akihio relaxes in the livingroom wondering what to do. Aiko reading a bok on other places like: Holodrum, Labrynna and Hyrule.

Link looks at Aiko and wonders what's up. "Aiko what's up? Anything?" Link asked. Aiko looked at Link. Sophia and Xinghua went outside in the back to do some handstands in the grass. Verity stay with Akihio and Hariel kept White Blaze company.

"Well Link, I found out that we are all from Hyrule and I don't know how!" Aiko answered.

"I wonder what roles we played?"

"Same here Link, same here," Aiko said. Verity made dinner even though it was quiet again. Akihio was tired so Sophia put him to bed after dinner. Hariel sighs sadly. "I feel so bad for Akio. he miss his parents," he said.

"But coz, you, Link and I feel the same way remember," Sophia said. Hariel smiled at his coz. "Thankz Sophia," Hariel said. "Welcome Hariel," Sophia said. Everyomne went to bed and sleep well not knowing what will happen to them. Next morning, Sophia awaked first to finding herself a place. _What the? Where am I? Link? Where are you? _Sophia thought to herself.

* * *

End of Chapter one. You wonder if Sophia wound find her family and friend? Well read on to find out. 


	3. Chapter 02

**Chapter 02**

**Hyrule**

Else where in the same place, Link awoke also looking around eventually seeing a familiar face: Sophia. Sophia walked downstairs to a room that looked somewhat like a country kitchen. A man stood there preparing breakfast. Strangely it looked like Seiji.

'Strange...' Sophia thought. 'He looks like him, but...no it can't be.' She then spoke gently. "Father?"

At that moment, Link showed up and looked at the two. "Ok..."

Sophia smiled bitterly. "We are not in Tokyo anymore, I am afraid."

Slowly the cook stared at them. The blonde hair and the one visible violet eye filled with hardened curiosity stared at them.

"I know, I wish Grandpa Shiten was here. Maybe even Hariel, Verity, Aiko, Xinghua, and White Blaze," Sophia said.

"Don't forget Uncle Ryo and Aunt Naste, even Mom," Link said.

The man looked at them. To their surprise it was Seiji. "What you two talking about and who are you?" he asked.

Link and Sophia looked at him."Huh? Dad? You mean you don't remember us, Mom, Uncle Ryo and Aunt Naste?" Sophia asked.

"Not even Hariel and White Blaze? Its us, Link and Sophia," Link said, "We're your kids."

"My kids...?" Seiji seemed puzzled and sighed. "I am sorry. I do not remember you."

Sophia sighed gently and exchanged glances with Link. This was frustrating. "Let's go find the others and find out what happened to our parents," Sophia said.

"Right." Link said in argeement.

So Link and Sophia got on their horses and rode out.

"Luckily Dad taught us how to ride horses when we were little," Sophia said.

"Yea I'm glad he did too," Link said. They ride out to the Hyrule Feild. At the Lon Lon Ranch, Aiko was taking care of the horses with out knowing her father Touma was watching. Aiko turned around to see her Father.

"Dad?" she asked.

"Yes?" Touma answered.

"Do you remember Ryo, Naste, Seiji, Angel, Link, Sophia, Shu, Xinghua, Shin, Verity and me?" Aiko asked.

"Who?" he asked. Aiko looked surprised and started to go.

"I'll be back shortly, going to meet some friends," Aiko said to her Father.

Touma nodded while Aiko headed out to the Hyrule Field to meet up with Link and Sophia. It was happening at the Market as well with Hariel. Ryo and Naste knew not who he was and soon Hariel found out that Ryo only remembered his sister Angel, who was Seiji's wife. At Zora's Domain, Verity was having the same problem with her father Shin. Xinghua was as well with his father Shu at the Death Mountain. At the same time as well, Akihio was having problems with his Dad, Jun Yamano at Kokiri Forest.

Link and Sophia knew their mother only know about their uncle Ryo because she was from Kakariko Village. Everyone met in the Hyrule Feild.

"Well, Dad only remembers aunt Angel," Hariel said.

"Damnit, that's what Mom said about uncle Ryo," Link said.

"Now what?" Akihio asked.

Before Xinghua answered the question there was a scream.


End file.
